


we let our shadows fall away like dust

by ErosyApollo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Friendship, Firefighters, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: Prompt: You've heard of Yuri on Ice, now get ready for: Yaoi (Bara) on FireSe conocieron en el cuerpo de bomberos.Se conocieron entre llamas y desastres naturales.Se conocieron cuando todo se venía abajo.Se conocían en el límite, se conocían en la presión, se conocían aferrándose a la última esperanza.Se conocían en el extremo y en la idealización.La cena de navidad del cuerpo era la primera oportunidad. El primer descanso.Había un árbol de navidad que no miraron, y música, y la quietud se hacía antinatural entre ellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía cuál era el protocolo para los nombres así que han sido cosa de @Elle_Cojplei  
> Más que eso... disfrutad de las lesbianas bomberas enamoradas.

when we woke up  
the world was figured out  
beyond the beauty we’ve dreamt about.  
this brilliant light is brighter than we’ve known,  
without our darkness to prove it so.  
still, we can’t help but to examine it,  
to add our question marks to periods.

 

La había visto entre el fuego y el humo un millón de veces —no tantas, exageraba, tendía a exagerar, Julia siempre se lo echaba en cara—.

La había visto, y por mucha piel que cubriera el uniforme, aunque no fuera capaz de verle la cara entre cristales empañados, nubes de humo, trombas de agua, siempre la había reconocido. No había una espalda como la suya. Ningunos guantes podrían confundir la forma de sus manos. Reconocería su tacto a través de cualquier tejido. Reconocería su voz entre todo estruendo.

Pero esta vez no había llamas, ni tormentas, ni edificios que se tambaleaban. Llamó a Julia con la congoja en la garganta y la cremallera atascada, las lentillas le escocían y le aguaban los ojos.

—Ponte las gafas—le dijo ella sin mirarla a los ojos, arrodillada a su lado y peleando con la cremallera—, es una mala noche para terminar en urgencias con una conjuntivitis o algo así.

—¿Debería cambiarme el vestido? Ponerme algo más discreto.

—¿Quieres tener paciencia? Se ha enganchado con el forro de debajo pero casi la tengo.

Todavía no se había maquillado, y tenías las uñas sin limar, y no tenía claro si recogerse o no el pelo. Julia consiguió subir la cremallera y la miró con las cejas altas y los párpados bajos.

—¿Qué importa?

—¡Importa!

Julia llevaba una camisa demasiado grande para sus hombros, tachuelas en la chaqueta y pantalones remangados en los tobillos.

—Esos tacones te van a destrozar los pies. Ni siquiera sabes andar con ellos.

A Bárbara se le escapó una risa.

—Llevaré sandalias en el bolso.

Levantó los ojos para mirarse al espejo, entornando los ojos para distinguir entre las lágrimas antes de rendirse y guardar las lentillas. Sacó las gafas que ya había guardado en el bolso junto a las sandalias y se miró a través de los gruesos cristales.

Había escogido un vestido ajustado a conciencia. Si iba a arriesgarse, más valía arriesgar con todo. Si se había decidido al todo o nada, entonces iba a por el todo.

—Suelto— dijo Julia, de brazos cruzados a su lado, sentada en la cama con la barbilla apoyada en la palma.

—¿Qué?

—El pelo. Suelto.

Bárbara volvió a mirarse.

Tenía el moño mal recogido que se había hecho al salir de la ducha y aún le goteaba en la nuca.

Se lo deshizo y sintió los mechones húmedos caer tras sus hombros. Con los dedos se peinó el flequillo e intentó revolverse la media melena, pero era tan lacio que volvía a caer igual de liso.

Las cerdas del cepillo en su crisma la sobresaltaron.

—Siéntate. No alcanzo bien.

Julia le desenredó y trajo el secador.

Ella llevaba el pelo tan mal recogido como Bárbara hacía un momento, pero en Julia el desaliño quedaba bien. Desenfadado, desinteresado, casual, natural. El secador hacía mucho ruido y le quemaba la cabeza.

—No te muevas. ¿Tienes un peine?

—¿Debería hacerme tenacillas?

—No.

Le sonrió mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella no le sonreía de vuelta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en el espejo.

—Con el maquillaje te vas a tener que apañar sola.

—Creo que podré.

Ya había anochecido cuando salieron, y aunque iban bien de hora, no ver el sol la hacía sentirse agitada.

El ruido de tráfico, del motor, de la carretera. Julia miraba por la ventanilla distraída y Bárbara quiso aparcar el coche en un lado de la carretera y fijarse en ella. Quedarse mirándola. Darle la mano solo un instante, solo el instante que ella agradeciera el contacto y tardase en apartarse. Solo un instante para compartir—compartir la noche, el año, compartir la carretera oscura y los nervios y el tacto de manos con uñas que había olvidado arreglar.

Compartir alargarse fuera del conflicto, fuera de los gritos, las miradas de ayuda, fuera del rojo del camión y el negro de los uniformes. No había reflectantes. No había sirenas.

La noche era oscura y la carretera silenciosa y Bárbara no puso la radio. Bárbara no aparcó el coche.

—Gracias—dijo. No miró a Julia. No intentó tocarla. No esperó respuesta.

Pero la obtuvo.

Julia sonrió y Bárbara fue capaz de diferenciar el gesto en la esquina del ojo antes de que devolviera los ojos a la ventanilla.

—De nada.

 

El abrigo le quedaba grande y era de hombre y Bárbara se reprochó no haber comprado uno para la ocasión, pero Julia le apresuró a entrar.

—Con abrigo o sin él, si nos quedamos aquí nos congelamos.

Cuando entraron, Bárbara buscó. Lo hizo sin querer, lo hizo evitando hacerlo.

Había música, y bandejas con comida, y ventanales cerrados, y… Ella llevaba un traje gris cálido, una camiseta lisa debajo de la chaqueta remangada, el pelo recogido en la nuca, contados los mechones estudiadamente sueltos.

Tenía una copa que burbujeaba en la mano y la línea de pestañas claras baja.

Sus párpados se levantaron en lo que parecieron años—la exageración, Bárbara—, el lento movimiento de sus pupilas rodando por la habitación hasta ella. Y entonces.

Bárbara reconocía ese momento. El corazón en medio del latido, y todo silencioso, todo sereno, el ojo del huracán. El momento quieto antes de la rotura. Contener la respiración, y entonces…

Esta vez nada se rompería.

Esta vez…

Tomó aire y le sonrió de vuelta a tiempo. A tiempo para que el tiempo siguiera. A tiempo para que el instante no la atrapara.

—Nunca te había visto así—Las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos se acentuaron cuando estuvo a su lado. Le apoyó la mano en la cintura y apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

Bárbara respondió algo que olvidó tan pronto como la risa de ella despertó.

 

Esa noche cada palabra fue fugaz, perecedera, las conversaciones se perdieron, las miradas disparadas, los roces, la risa, la paz, la quietud.

—Gracias por invitarme.

Los ojos casi cerrados, los ojos analíticos, la lengua entre los dientes, los labios húmedos, las dos manos tocando la copa, la mano de ella enterrada en el bolsillo del traje.

—Es raro estar aquí.

—A veces parece que no existimos fuera del fuego.

—A veces creo que dejo de existir en el fuego.

La luz artificial, las ventanas empañadas, la música, Julia riéndose demasiado fuerte y callándose al darse cuenta. Las burbujas del champán detrás de la garganta.

Sus pieles estaban calientes cuando se tocaron. Se tocaron y no significó nada.

No significó nada.

Había sido una mala idea.

Había sido una mala idea pero Julia bailaba mejor de lo que Bárbara esperaba y Bárbara se quitó los tacones y ella las acompañó. Tres mujeres descalzas, con los ojos vidriosos, y Julia se sentó a beber algo frío, pero Bárbara todavía bailaba.

Y ella bailaba también.

Se desplomaron con los tacones en la mano y Bárbara tenía los dedos enganchados en la chaqueta de ella cuando se la quitó, y la fina camiseta se plegaba en su vientre y en sus arrugas y sus brillos no era difícil adivinarle el cuerpo.

—Bárbara.

No respondió, no tuvo voz, ni tiempo, levantó los ojos y vio el maquillaje gastado, y el sudor discreto, y los mechones ya no estaban contados, y ella dijo:

—Me haces recordar que existo.

Y Bárbara no quiso estropear eso.

Bárbara sintió que caía el instante, caía el silencio, caía la quietud, porque nunca sería capaz de romperla. Porque no quería romper la fuerza con la que hundía los dedos en su brazo y se apartaba el pelo de la cara sin dejar de reír.

Terminó respirando contra su cuello, los cuerpos apretados castos y confiados y pensó en todo o nada… todo o nada pero no se vio capaz de arriesgar. No se vio capaz de romper. No se vio capaz de afrontar el nada.

Estaban cansadas y cuando la música se apagó seguían sentadas, las manos tocándose, ella tenía los ojos cerrados a ratos, y a ratos miraba a Bárbara en sonrisas y vistazos largos.

—Ojalá pudiéramos celebrar navidad todos los días.

—Aún quedan un par de fiestas para saturarte.

No se pusieron los tacones para salir, aunque solo Julia hubiese traído sandalias. Fuera hacía muchísimo frío.

—¿Compartimos taxi? No creo que estemos para conducir.

Bárbara no paró a preguntar dónde vivía, no paró a hacer cuentas, solo asintió escondiéndose en un abrigo demasiado grande y deseando poder pasar solo un poco más, solo hasta el final, allí.

En algún punto del viaje ella le besó la mano.

En algún punto del viaje Bárbara le apretó los dedos con torpeza.

En algún punto del viaje decidieron que Bárbara vivía demasiado lejos, que de todas formas mañana tenían que recoger los coches.

Bárbara se dejó llevar más de lo que sabía que debería, aunque el vestido le apretara y tuviera la decepción anudándole la garganta.

—Te traeré algo que puedas usar de pijama.

Ella llevaba solo las bragas, calcetines gordos y una camiseta vieja cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y Bárbara se preguntó cómo no tenía frío, pero nunca podría dejar de relacionarla con fuego. El pelo encendido, y los ojos cálidos, y…

Ella le miró los labios más tiempo del excusable, sin decir nada. Pidió permiso sin palabras y Bárbara lo concedió, respetó el tiempo, el espacio, el momento. No adelantó la cabeza, solo esperó.

Tuvieron los labios juntos y quietos segundos largos y ligeros. El alcohol apenas un resquicio en cuerpos que despertaban.

A Bárbara le dolían los pies y le picaba la zona de la espalda que la etiqueta del sujetador le había estado irritando toda la noche y le pesaban los ojos y le palpitaba cada parte que ella tocase. Y ella apenas tocaba.

Lenta, y prudente, y cuando se separaron no se miraron a los ojos. Enterraron las cabezas en el pelo de la otra y Bárbara la escuchó reír, casi sin hacer ruido.

—¿Era este tu plan?—preguntó ella, tan cerca que no podían verse, los pies encima del sofá—, ¿seducirme?—le acarició el costado, las costuras de la camiseta que le había prestado.

Bárbara le tocó el interior del brazo hasta llegar a si cintura y tiró de ella. Esperó que su cuerpo estuviera duro, todo hueso y músculo, pero su tacto… no encontró una palabra para su tacto.

—Sí.

La había visto entre el fuego y el humo y la había confundido con una fuerza más de la naturaleza.

La había visto entre el fuego y el humo y había creído que ellas también se apagarían en el silencio.

Reconocería su voz en el estruendo, reconocería su voz en la tromba y en el crujido y en el llanto, pero de madrugada la ciudad se apagaba, la tensión desaparecía, y conoció su voz en el silencio.

Conoció sus manos desnudas.

Conoció su espalda, conoció sus fuegos y conoció la marca de su champú, cómo le gustaba el café, dónde amontonaba la ropa sucia, qué CDs llevaba siempre en el coche y el orden de los canales en su televisor.

Bárbara había conocido su sombra, había conocido su figura a contraluz, pero ahora la miraba a los ojos. La luz tenue de las farolas de la fachada irrumpiendo en la habitación y los surcos  profundos en las comisuras de su boca.

El ojo del huracán pasó, la tormenta volvió, pero el viento no destrozó, no arrasó, solo acompañó.

Cuando se acabó el silencio, se hubo roto la quietud, ellas seguían ahí, en una cama con demasiadas mantas y Bárbara supo que se reconocerían bajo cualquier techo. Cualquier cielo.

Bárbara supo que ese huracán que seguía era lo que querían. Lo que habían elegido.

Bárbara eligió sobrevenir al estruendo y al silencio. Existir en ambos. Existir siempre.

Existir juntas.

 

when we grew up,  
our shadows grew up too.  
but they’re just old ghosts  
that we grow attached to.  
the tragic flaw is that they hide the truth

 

that you’re enough.  
i promise you’re enough.  
i promise you’re enough, i promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> La letra de la canción y el título son de You are Enough de Sleeping At Last


End file.
